Happily Ever After
by mindless scribbles
Summary: They say happily ever afters do, in fact, exist. Sonny Munroe was having a hard time believing that. Sonny/Chad -DISCONTINUED-


read a/n at end? :D

because lets face it; we _all _want a happily ever after

(:

* * *

**Happily Ever After**

by _mindless scribbles_

-Prologue-

"Munroe!" A certain blonde haired, blue eyed jerkthrob cried out. As he ran through the doorway, he kept babbling on and on, "I can't believe that you told Tawni that _I _had broken her _precious _mirror, when _obviously_ Portlyn did! You _know_-" He stopped abruptly and looked at the tear-stained dark haired girl in front of him.

She frowned slightly and turned away, trying to hide herself underneath the thick green blanket she was clutching.

"Munroe?" Chad asked, stepping cautiously toward her. "You okay?"

"Go away, Chad." Sonny replied, somehow managing to keep her voice steady, "I'm-I'm taking a nap."

"Yeah right," he retorted, "And crying yourself to sleep?"

When she didn't answer, he stepped closer. "Seriously, what's wrong?" Realization came upon him as an image of Sonny's _stupid_ boyfriend, Harold, flashed through his mind. "What'd he do to you?" He asked angrily.

"He broke up with her." Tawni said as she sashayed into the room. "As in, _dumped_ her. Through_ text_. Can you believe that?" She snorted loudly, then sat down grumpily onto her chair, crossing her arms as she glanced at Sonny.

"_Harold_ broke up with you?" Chad said, staring at Sonny. He knew that she had thought, at least for a while, that Harold could've been "the one." Obviously, Chad Dylan Cooper was "the one," but Sonny hadn't exactly figured that out yet. For the past year or so, he'd been trying to drop as many hints as he could. Even Tawni came to figure out his secret meanings.

He remembered the day Harold had asked Sonny out.

_"Sonny? Will you go out with me?" Harold asked, grinning as he handed a bouquet of flowers to her. He didn't seem to notice that the Chad Dylan Cooper was right by her side._

_Chad rolled his eyes as Sonny took them, blushed furiously, and nodded._

_"Great!" Harold exclaimed, he winked at her (and not in the awesome way Chad did) and waved to her, "I'll talk to you later!" And that was it. No hug, no looking into her eyes, no _anything_. All he did was walk away._

_"Did you _seriously_ just say yes to _that_ guy?" Chad asked. He snorted, "I mean, seriously. His name is _Harold_." _

_"I don't care." Sonny said, "The name doesn't count. It's the _personality_ that matters." _

_"But that's where you're wrong," Chad replied, "See, my name is cool. It's awesome. It's _amazing_. Chad Dylan Cooper. If I weren't _Chad Dylan Cooper_, girls wouldn't be pining after me everytime they saw me. The name definitely counts. You don't see girls crowding around _Harold_ over there, do you?" _

_Sonny didn't answer, she was too busy smelling the flowers Harold had given her. _

_Chad reached out and took a flower. They were _fake_. "Sonny, you do realize that these flowers are fake, right?" _

_"So?" She argued, snatching the fake rose back, "At least he gave me something. It's the thought that counts." _

_"Sonny, I don't have a good feeling about this guy. I mean he didn't even like, _hug_ you or anything after you said yes." _

_"Doesn't matter." Sonny repeated, "Maybe he had something to do. Anyway, he said he would talk to me later." _

_Suspicions still took over Chad's brain. So from then on, he decided that he would look out for Sonny. Because even if she wasn't his girlfriend (yet), he knew that any guy that hurt Sonny would get beaten to pulp from him._

Clenching his fists, he walked over to the door. "Where is this guy?"

Sonny sighed, "Chad, don't do anything to him. It's not his fault. Maybe it was _my_ fault."

"Why do you keep defending him?" Chad asked. "It's clearly his fault. Who dumps over text?"

"You." Tawni laughed, pointing at him.

Chad scoffed. "That's because I'm _Chad Dylan Cooper_. Only Chad Dylan Cooper can break up with girls over text. No one named _Harold _can break up with girls over text. In fact, no one named Harold should even be going out with anyone, because any guy named _Harold_ is obviously a douchebag." He kept rambling on as he headed out the door.

Tawni looked down at Sonny. "You really thought he was 'the one?' "

Sonny nodded, gulping. She knew what was coming next.

"You need to let this dream of yours go. There's no such thing as a 'happily ever after.' Those only happen in fairytales." Tawni said in a matter of fact way. When Sonny didn't respond, she walked over. "Come on. You should just forget about boys for now. Not _forever_, of course. But for now." Thinking of Chad, she quickly added, "Unless there's a certain teenage 'jerkthrob' you're thinking about getting together with."

Sonny sat up and looked at Tawni. "Tawni, I've told you a million times. I don't like Chad and Chad doesn't like me."

"Pfft, yeah _right_." Tawni laughed and slapped her knee as if that was the most hilarious thing she'd ever heard. She looked sympathetically at the girl next to her. "Come on, get up."

"Why?" Sonny whined. "I don't _want_ to."

"Get up!" Tawni snapped, "I'm being nice and offering to take you shopping. To actually _buy_ you something. With _my_ own money that _isn't_ yours. You know I hate doing this, so be grateful."

Sonny brightened a little. "Really?" Shopping with Tawni was always fun. And she felt like she _did_ need a break from guys. Dumb guys. Ignorant, selfish, egotistical, _stupid_ guys. They _all_ sucked.

"Get up and revive yourself." Tawni said, "You look _dead_. And forget about Harold. He's _already_ dead, remember? Chad's probably out beating him up right about now."

Sonny rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse, following after Tawni. She mentally cursed Harold in her brain and vowed never to think about him again. But as she stepped through the door, instant memories of him filled her mind. She frowned and tried to close the door that lead her to thoughts of him.

But the door kept opening, filling her brain with thoughts of him. His warm, hazel eyes, his big grin, heck, even his _name_. The name Harold wasn't _that_ bad.

She really used to think that one day, she would find the right guy. Just like in those fairytales.

In fact, they say happily ever afters _do_ exist.

But Sonny Munroe was having a bit of a hard time believing that.

* * *

_a/n:_ heyheyhey! remember me?

IM BACK!

im sure you've all heard the excuse: school.

so ill do you guys a favor and wont go on and on about it. but now that midterms are over, i'll have more time to start writing again.

so this is a story. about happily ever afters, and it's a little different from what i usually write (humor). so i hope i can pull it off :O

anyway, you haven't forgotten the routine have you? ;) please write-

**midterms: **fantastic writing! please continue

**they: **great, but could've been better

**all: **meh. it was okay, i might stick around

**suck: **blehhh. im never looking at this AGAIN

so i hope you guys havent forgotten me! aha ;) the next chapter'll be up pretty soon, anyway, im not going to make this authors note longer than the actual chapter itself. heh, bye! OH. and to all the authors that know i read their stories- ill be reviewing soon. DONT FRET :) hah, wow.

im weird.

-hayley(:

ps; HI BRIDGET :D hahaha ill be replying to your email soon.


End file.
